Their heads, their hearts, their dicks
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Saison 2 - Will vient de reprendre sa thérapie, après sa libération. Un soir, lors d'une séance, Hannibal lui parle de son nouveau patient, Tobias Beecher, un avocat, ancien détenu, qui cache bien des secrets. Ensemble, Hannibal et Will mettront tout en œuvre pour le percer à jour. Parallèlement, leur relation ambiguë commence doucement à déraper. Hannigram. Beecher/Keller.


**Their heads, their hearts, their dicks**

 **Note de l'auteur interminable :** Bonjour, bonsoir. Récemment, j'ai eu la grippe. Banal, me direz-vous. Et vous avez raison. J'étais donc clouée au lit, incapable d'écrire et sur le point de mourir d'ennui. J'ai donc décidé de me mater l'intégrale d'une série, pour passer le temps. Mon choix s'est porté sur OZ, parce que ça faisait très longtemps que je l'avais vu et que mes souvenirs étaient flous. Et je suis retombée amoureuse de Beecher et Keller, ils m'ont de nouveau brisé le cœur, et j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux. Cette idée ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête. Puis, comme souvent, Hannibal s'en est mêlé et j'ai commencé à écrire ceci.

Tout d'abord, c'est un long OS. Plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude. Presque 12 000 mots.

Ensuite, c'est un huis clos. C'est un style que j'affectionne particulièrement et je voulais m'y essayer depuis longtemps. Donc, toute l'intrigue de cette histoire, à l'exception de quelques rares scènes qui se passent dans d'autres pièces et la fin, se déroule dans le cabinet d'Hannibal, et se présente sous la forme des séances de Tobias Beecher, ainsi que celles de Will. Dans tous les cas, sauf à la fin, nous ne sortons pas de la maison d'Hannibal. Les huis clos peuvent donner l'impression que les événements s'enchaînent rapidement, car ce style permet de couvrir une longue période en quelques paragraphes.

J'ai également décidé de retenter deux exercices que j'avais déjà essayés par le passé et dont je n'étais pas satisfaite : le récit à la troisième personne et le crossover. Pour le premier, j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà bien mieux que mes essais précédents, donc je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Pour les lecteurs de Dark Paradise, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, par rapport la première personne. En ce qui concerne le crossover, celui-ci n'en est pas vraiment un, finalement, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas classé comme tel, puisque l'univers d'Hannibal est largement dominant. Gérer deux univers est décidément bien compliqué et, en ce qui concerne OZ, je dirais même que c'est une espèce de UA, puisque je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages (surtout Beecher, puisque Keller ne fait qu'une brève apparition) et qu'on ne voit en aucun cas la prison d'Oswald. De plus, pour un besoin de cohérence, j'ai déplacé OZ à notre époque. Des événements de la série sont cependant évoqués et il est préférable de l'avoir vue, pour vraiment tout comprendre, mais pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour suivre l'intrigue de cette histoire, juste un plus pour saisir toutes les références.

Pour finir, cet OS se situe au milieu de la saison 2 d'Hannibal, mais j'ai pris de larges libertés avec la série. Les événements de l'intrigue du canon sont à peine survolés, quand ils servent ma propre intrigue, du reste, je change complètement la fin de la saison. Donc, j'imagine que l'on peut également voir ça comme un UA du côté d'Hannibal. Cependant, j'ai tenu à respecter les caractères de tous les personnages, comme toujours et de vous offrir un récit fluide et cohérent.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis;)

 **Disclaimer :** Hannibal et OZ, leurs univers et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, même si je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les torturer.

* * *

 ** _People are defined by three things. Their heads: how they think. Their hearts: what they feel. Their dicks: who they fuck. At the end of the day, each of us has to answer one question. One, not so simple question. Who am I?_**

 ** _Augustus Hill - OZ_**

* * *

Will Graham arriva légèrement en avance et s'installa dans la petite salle d'attente. Reprendre sa thérapie avec Hannibal le rendait nerveux. Beaucoup de choses le rendaient nerveux, à vrai dire. Le fait d'avoir un tueur cannibale comme psychiatre, pour commencer. Devoir le manipuler afin de le coincer, ensuite. Les exigences de Jack aussi. Ce n'était que sa deuxième séance, depuis sa libération de l'hôpital pour les criminels aliénés de Baltimore, et il essuya nerveusement ses mains moites sur son pantalon noir. Oui, beaucoup de choses le rendaient nerveux, dont certaines qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'avouer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Lecter, qui esquissa un petit sourire en apercevant le profiler.

« Bonsoir, Will. Je vous en prie, entrez, » dit-il, avec sa prestance habituelle.

« Bonsoir, Docteur Lecter, » répondit le brun, en se levant. « Je suis en avance, ce n'est pas un problème ? »

« Je vous ai entendu arriver, il y a quelques minutes. Mon dernier patient est parti depuis une heure. J'ai eu tout le temps de mettre mes notes à jour. Il est donc inutile de vous faire attendre davantage. »

En réalité, le client, qui consultait Hannibal pour la première fois à la session précédente, l'avait grandement intrigué. Si bien, il ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit, à son grand dam.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Will et les deux hommes s'installèrent face à face sur les fauteuils, dans le cabinet où résonnaient encore toutes leurs précédentes conversations. Le regard de Will se perdit dans les reliefs de la pièce, les plis des lourds rideaux rouges et crème, il chercha ses mots, encore tendu en présence du cannibale. Ils s'observèrent longuement, sans ouvrir la bouche, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Les contacts visuels appuyés avec Lecter ne dérangeaient plus Graham comme avant. Plus maintenant qu'il voyait enfin Hannibal pour ce qu'il était. Un tueur, sociopathe et manipulateur. Mais aussi, un psychiatre exceptionnellement doué, d'une intelligence redoutable, doté d'une culture encyclopédique et d'une curiosité sans limite de la nature humaine.

« Vous semblez ailleurs, ce soir, Docteur, » remarqua Will, qui percevait très bien que l'homme n'était pas aussi présent que d'habitude.

« Je dois l'avouer, le patient que j'ai évoqué plus tôt m'a fait grande impression. »

« Il venait pour la première fois ? »

« En effet. Et son histoire est peu commune. »

« Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? » Demanda Graham, en tentant de cacher son agacement.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre retienne l'attention d'Hannibal. S'il voulait le prendre dans ses filets et que son plan fonctionne, Lecter ne devait penser qu'à lui.

« C'est un avocat repenti, qui sort récemment d'une longue peine de prison dans un établissement pénitentiaire de haute sécurité. Il y a subi de graves abus, sans compter qu'il se débat encore avec la culpabilité du crime qui l'a fait enfermer initialement. Néanmoins, sa psyché semble étonnamment intacte. Ce qui me laisse à penser qu'il aura trouvé un moyen d'échapper à l'enfer carcéral, un exutoire ou peut-être même, un ami. Excepté qu'il n'a rien évoqué de ce genre, et ne compte apparemment pas le faire, » conta le psychiatre, en frôlant la limite du secret professionnel.

« Qui vous dit qu'il n'en parlera pas ? »

« La manière dont il a savamment esquivé mes questions sur le sujet. Il est resté très évasif sur ce qu'il a enduré, mais je ne doute pas que cela devait être atroce. »

« Peut-être est-ce plus qu'un ami ? Nous savons tous ce qui se passe en prison, » avança Will.

« J'ai bien évidemment songé à cette solution. J'en suis quasiment convaincu. Mais je ne saurais dire exactement ce qui suscite autant mon intérêt. Je devine un versant sombre chez cet homme, quelque chose qui s'est éveillé et construit durant sa détention, et dont il ne sait plus quoi faire à présent qu'il est libre. Il est possible que cet « ami » l'ait incité à dépasser certaines limites pour survivre et poussé à commettre des actes qu'il n'assume pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je reconnais bien là votre penchant pour les brebis galeuses, en mal de mentor pour les pousser au meurtre. »

Un rire sarcastique secoua légèrement les épaules du psychiatre, qui trouvait manifestement cet échange très amusant.

« Mon cher Will, » dit-il, sur un ton presque tendre.

« Vous souhaitez mon expertise sur cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina le brun.

« Je n'osais pas vous le demander. »

Le profiler passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en souriant ironiquement.

« J'analyse les scènes de crime, Docteur Lecter, pas les tueurs en chair et en os. Eux, je les évite comme la peste. Exception faite de vous. »

Hannibal prit le compliment pour ce qu'il était.

« Organiser une rencontre entre vous deux ne serait pas éthique. »

« S'il vous plaît, nous savons tous les deux que vous vous asseyez fort bien sur l'éthique, quand cela vous arrange. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de nier. Il changea de sujet et la séance se recentra sur Will.

…

La semaine suivante, contrairement à ce qu'Hannibal pensait, l'avocat revint. Le psychiatre avait décalé sa séance d'une heure, sous un prétexte, pour qu'il croise Will à dessein. Évidemment, les deux patients n'étaient nullement conscients de cette petite manipulation. Mais, l'homme fut de nouveau des plus intrigants et Hannibal ne regretta pas sa décision. Ces deux-là devaient absolument se rencontrer. Car derrière les lunettes démodées et les costumes trop sages de Tobias Beecher – c'était son nom – se cachaient des zones sombres et aussi noires que l'encre avec laquelle Hannibal rédigeait ses notes. À l'image de Will, ce père de famille possédait plusieurs facettes. Aimant et doux avec ses enfants, mais tout à fait capable de tuer de sang-froid, en cas de besoin.

L'homme, drapé derrière son image de parfait Américain aisé, s'assit dans un des fauteuils, avec un soupir las, avant de frotter nerveusement ses paumes moites sur les accoudoirs en cuir. Un geste qui dégoûta quelque peu Hannibal, mais il se garda bien de le montrer autrement qu'en retroussant légèrement sa lèvre supérieure. Mais Tobias ne remarqua pas la grimace, car il regardait vers une des hautes fenêtres, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors, Hannibal prit une inspiration profonde et débuta la séance par une phrase rituelle.

« De quoi souhaitez-vous discuter, aujourd'hui, Tobias ? »

« J'ai longuement hésité à revenir, » admit l'avocat, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi donc ? Vous savez, la thérapie s'appuie avant tout sur la relation patient – psychiatre. Si vous n'êtes à l'aise en ma présence, il faut être honnête et me le dire, pour que je puisse vous diriger vers un confrère, ou une consœur si vous préférez. Nous sommes ici pour vous, Tobias. Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce que je pourrais penser ou ressentir, si vous décidez que je ne vous conviens pas. »

« Ce n'est pas vous, le problème, » répondit simplement Beecher.

« Souhaitez-vous parler de ce qui vous rend indécis, dans ce cas ? »

« Je sais que j'ai vraiment besoin de consulter. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois extérioriser enfin, pour aller mieux. Et je sais aussi que cette thérapie ne fonctionnera pas, si je garde une grande partie de mes soucis pour moi. C'est là qu'est le vrai problème, Docteur. La plupart de ces choses… »

Tobias laissa sa phrase en suspens, hésitant à poursuivre. Alors, après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes, Hannibal compléta la sentence.

« La plupart de ces choses sont illégales et vous vaudraient un aller simple pour cette prison que vous avez quitté au prix de gros sacrifices, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme hocha lentement la tête, en affrontant le regard du psychiatre. Lecter eut un frisson d'appréhension face à ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'un gris bleu à l'éclat métallique et froid. Beecher pouvait être dangereux, mieux valait ne pas trop le pousser.

« Comptez-vous attenter à la vie de qui que ce soit ? » Demanda soudainement Hannibal.

Tobias ne sembla même pas choqué par la question et répondit d'une voix calme.

« Absolument pas. »

« Dans ces conditions, tout ce que vous pourrez me dire dans cette pièce restera entre nous. La loi m'oblige à briser le secret professionnel uniquement en cas de présomption de meurtre ou de suicide. Si ce que vous avez à me confier fait partie du passé, ce n'est pas moi qui irais vous dénoncer. À situation extrême, solution extrême. Je ne vous jugerai pas, d'avoir tout fait pour survivre. »

Beecher, qui en tant qu'avocat brillant connaissait parfaitement cette loi, désirait néanmoins l'entendre de la bouche du docteur, pour être certain qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Mais, il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'homme, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Hannibal était bien le spécialiste qu'il lui fallait : complètement amoral et très intelligent. Le genre d'individu à qui l'on pouvait probablement demander de l'aide pour cacher un cadavre.

Alors, Tobias ouvrit quelques portes, et malgré son discours légèrement décousu, car les souvenirs se bousculaient sur le seuil pour sortir en premier, Hannibal l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Tous les patients étaient différents, mais souvent, les premières séances se limitaient à un torrent d'informations que le sujet devait extérioriser, avant de pouvoir y mettre de l'ordre et un sens.

Rodé à l'exercice, le Docteur Lecter ne se laissa pas perturber par les lacunes dans la chronologie et l'avalanche de noms totalement inconnus, dont certains revinrent à plusieurs reprises. Il se contenta de se positionner en auditeur passif et de se concentrer pour assembler les événements et les indications éparses, qui ne venaient pas forcément de manière logique. Il nota que sa relation avec son fils cadet avait grandement souffert des conséquences de son incarcération, en particulier le suicide de sa femme, que ses enfants avaient découvert enfermée dans sa voiture, moteur en marche, dans le garage de la maison familiale que Vernon Schillinger, son premier codétenu, l'avait abusé à de nombreuses occasions, avant qu'il ne trouve la force de l'affronter, ce qui lui avait coûté la vie de son fils aîné que le nazi avait fait enlever et assassiner pour se venger qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement pardonné d'avoir renversé cette gamine, parce qu'il allait mal et qu'il buvait trop qu'il ne touchait plus une goutte d'alcool depuis, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, certains jours et qu'il ne redoutait rien de plus que de retourner dans cette prison surnommée Oz, qui n'avait pourtant rien en commun avec le monde merveilleux de la cité d'Émeraude.

Tout cela, Hannibal l'enregistra rapidement dans une pièce de son palais mental, qu'il nommait lui-même : la salle éphémère. Cette dernière pouvait être comparée à un tableau noir, sur lequel l'on note à la va-vite des informations importantes, avant de pouvoir les coucher proprement sur un support plus approprié et définitif. Une fois ses notes à jour, il n'avait plus qu'à effacer la craie, pour ne pas encombrer son esprit de faits inutiles. Cette méthode, améliorée au fil du temps, avait porté ses fruits de nombreuses fois, avec les patients expansifs et en souffrance, comme Tobias.

Sa rigueur et son esprit organisé, lui permirent de focaliser également son attention sur le langage corporel de son patient. L'attitude, la posture, le ton et la direction du regard de Beecher, le renseignèrent sur ce qu'il refusa d'aborder. Tobias mentait sur certaines choses et en éludait d'autres, volontairement. Et Hannibal sut voir exactement à quels moments, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi l'homme agissait ainsi. Il lui avouait froidement des traumatismes, qui allèrent directement en bonne place dans le classement des pires anecdotes que le psychiatre ait entendues entre les quatre murs de son cabinet, lui fait une liste non exhaustive et très fournie des nombreux détenus qu'il avait connus – dont certains étaient morts – mais refusait de parler d'un ami ou des quelques bons moments qu'il avait forcément vécus durant ces quatre années ? Hannibal se dit que, soit Tobias souhaitait s'attaquer avant tout au négatif, soit il dissimulait une information qui lui serait réellement préjudiciable, encore aujourd'hui. Un événement qui était toujours effectif présentement. L'avocat avait rapporté un fragment de la prison chez lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et Hannibal se promit qu'il trouverait cette paire de souliers d'argent, où qu'il la cache.

…

Le Docteur Lecter dut lui-même mettre fin à la séance, avec délibérément une petite minute de retard, tant son patient était absorbé par ses souvenirs. Ce phénomène n'était pas rare et Hannibal ne s'en formalisa pas. Son ouïe fine lui avait appris l'arrivée de Will, avec cinq minutes d'avance sur l'horaire. Satisfait de ce parfait timing, il empocha rapidement le chèque que lui tendit Tobias et se leva, avant de lisser son pantalon, de reboutonner la veste de son costume trois-pièces et de raccompagner l'avocat vers la porte, une main à quelques centimètres du dos de l'homme, comme le voulait la bienséance, et l'autre tendue en avant dans une invitation silencieuse.

Il ouvrit le battant en grand, en débitant les salutations d'usage, et feint la surprise en apercevant Will, sagement assis dans la salle d'attente.

« Will, » le salua-t-il concisément. « Pile à l'heure. Pardonnez-moi pour ce léger retard, cela ne se reproduira plus, » s'excusa-t-il ensuite.

Puis, Tobias eut exactement la réaction qu'il attendait.

« C'est ma faute, je le crains. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura Graham.

« Tobias Beecher, » se présenta l'homme, en faisant un pas vers Will.

Ce dernier se leva, échangea un regard entendu avec Hannibal, dans lequel le cannibale put lire clairement que le profiler ne croyait pas une seconde à cette rencontre « fortuite », et serra la main tendue de l'avocat, avec un sourire poli.

« Will Graham. Enchanté. »

« Vous consultez le Docteur Lecter depuis longtemps ? » Demanda l'avocat, avant de se reprendre, face à l'air embarrassé de son interlocuteur. « Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas, bien entendu. Je voulais simplement faire la conversation. »

« Cela fait un certain temps que nous nous connaissons. Je suppose que vous venez d'emménager en ville, »

La remarque fit tiquer Tobias, car elle était vraie.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous connaîtriez la réponse à votre question précédente. »

« Seriez-vous une espèce de célébrité locale ? » S'amusa Beecher.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, » ironisa Will, en servant un sourire sarcastique à Hannibal.

Et Tobias ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, sans paraître impoli ou trop curieux. Il abrégea donc l'entrevue et sorti dans le froid glacial de Baltimore, après avoir enfilé son manteau.

Le psychiatre et le profiler se retrouvèrent seuls et se défièrent du regard dans la petite pièce, avant d'entrer dans le cabinet.

« Je ne suis même pas surpris que vous m'ayez fait un coup pareil, » dit Will, en jetant négligemment son sac et sa veste sur une banquette, avant de se laisser choir dans un des fauteuils.

Il savait que cette attitude agaçait Hannibal et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Comme à l'accoutumée, depuis que Graham criait, à qui voulait l'écouter, que Lecter était l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, ce dernier ne confirma ni ne démentit l'affirmation. À la place, il se contenta de s'asseoir dignement et en silence, en face de son hôte.

« Souhaitez-vous discuter de cette rencontre, Will ? » Débuta-t-il.

« Si j'ai envie de parler de cet homme malheureux comme les pierres avec vous ? Non. Je l'ai à peine vu, et déjà, sa souffrance me colle à la peau, » répliqua le brun.

« Je sais qu'en si peu de temps, vous êtes capable de voir beaucoup de choses. »

« Ce gars vous intrigue réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous attire le plus ? Son penchant pour la violence ? Ses tendances dépressives ? Son inclinaison pour les hommes qu'il n'assume absolument pas ? Ou bien est-ce sa calvitie naissante, ses lunettes affreuses et ses costumes ennuyeux comme la pluie ? »

Hannibal sourit en coin et croisa ses jambes.

« Oui, en si peu de temps, je vois beaucoup de choses, trop même. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type, qui menait une vie barbante, avec ses problèmes pathétiques. Un petit-bourgeois qui buvait pour échapper à sa vie de famille trop ordinaire et dont le comportement autodestructeur a fini par le mener à la case prison. Une histoire banale, en somme. Exception faite de ce secret si lourd à porter, qu'il traîne comme un boulet à sa cheville. »

« Seriez-vous jaloux que je m'intéresse à un autre patient que vous ? » Lança Hannibal, de manière calculée.

Will manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et toussa dans son poing fermé pour se donner une contenance.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il est évident que vous ne l'appréciez pas, alors que vous lui avez à peine parlé. Le problème ne vient donc pas de lui, mais de l'intérêt que je lui porte. Sachez, pour ce que cela vaut, que son esprit n'égale pas le vôtre. »

« Je… » Will ne sut pas quoi répondre et sentit, horrifié, que ses joues chauffaient.

Hannibal se délecta de la réaction du profiler, observa tout son soûl les pommettes rougies comme deux fruits mûrs, les yeux fuyants et les mains nerveuses qui se contractèrent sur les accoudoirs. Ainsi, il le trouvait plus appétissant que jamais.

« Il est apparemment malvenu de votre part de parler des inclinaisons non-assumées des autres, » l'enfonça-t-il un peu plus encore.

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, » se défendit immédiatement Graham.

« Peut-être est-ce juste par moi, dans ce cas. »

Le brun resta bouche bée, devant tant d'audace. Il aurait voulu nier, haut et fort. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les coupables ? Il n'avait pas à se justifier. Alors il le lui dit en ces termes.

« Je n'ai pas à justifier de mon orientation, Docteur. Ni à alimenter vos fantasmes insensés. Je suis ici, car vous être, malheureusement pour moi, la seule personne au monde avec qui je peux discuter de certaines choses, puisque vous comprenez, vous savez et vous êtes même responsable de certaines situations. »

Le sourire d'Hannibal s'agrandit à mesure que Will parlait. Car il faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter : il se défendait d'être là pour des raisons tout à fait valables et qui n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance mal placée. Ce qui était la vérité, bien entendu, mais pas entièrement. Alors le cannibale obéit à une impulsion soudaine et se leva, avant de s'avancer vers son patient.

La réaction de Will ne se fit pas attendre. Immédiatement, il l'imita, incapable de rester dans une position vulnérable face à cet homme, et se mit à arpenter le bureau, comme il le faisait parfois, quand il ne tenait pas en place. Débuta alors, un étrange jeu du chat et de la souris.

Il marchait, feignait de s'intéresser à un objet posé sur une étagère ou sur l'imposant bureau d'Hannibal, le prenait dans sa main, puis le reposait et s'attaquait à un autre coin de la pièce, dès que Lecter s'approchait de lui. Le tout, en continuant de parler, comme si toutes les séances devaient se dérouler ainsi. Le psychiatre aurait pu le bloquer à de nombreuses reprises, mais ne le fit pas, curieux de voir jusqu'où irait son patient, dans sa quête ridicule d'échapper à l'inévitable, en évitant le sujet.

Le manège dura de longues minutes, durant lesquelles ils firent une ou deux fois le tour de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Will monte finalement sur la coursive, où il parcourut les rayonnages plein de livres du bout des doigts. Puis, il se tourna vers le vide et laissa sa main courir sur la rambarde, en observant de haut Hannibal qui était resté en bas.

« Êtes-vous attiré par moi ? » Le questionna-t-il alors, brusquement.

« Vous êtes un être humain tout à fait fascinant, Will. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, » répliqua évasivement le psychiatre, en faisant mine de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

« Descendez de là et je vous répondrai honnêtement. »

« Vous êtes un tueur en série cannibale. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir la moindre démonstration de votre affection à mon égard. »

Sans lui donner raison, ni s'en défendre, Hannibal s'assit derrière son bureau et attendit, ses mains jointes sous son menton. Le brun soupira, hésita quelques secondes en tapotant nerveusement ses ongles sur la balustrade, avant de finalement dévaler l'échelle et de se planter devant lui, au milieu de la pièce.

« Voilà, je suis là, » dit-il, en écartant les bras, dans une invitation à tenir parole.

Hannibal le fixa, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de reculer sa chaise et de se lever. Il contourna le bureau, en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la surface lisse du meuble, sans quitter Will du regard. Dans les yeux d'un bleu saisissant, il put voir la déferlante d'émotions contradictoires. La peur dominante, l'appréhension, le besoin, l'envie, la curiosité. Graham déglutit bruyamment et le psychiatre suivit le soubresaut de sa pomme d'Adam, en faisant une enjambée supplémentaire. Le brun recula, à chaque fois qu'il avançait, jusqu'à buter sur la banquette. Il fit alors un pas sur le côté, dans l'intention de la contourner, mais Hannibal lui barra le passage, avant de le pousser. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à moitié allongé sur le sofa. Ses affaires dégringolèrent au sol dans un bruit mat. Le cannibale posa un genou entre les jambes du profiler, puis ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, avant de se pencher sur lui. Will tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le coussin, de battre en retraite contre l'appui-tête, mais la démarche fut vaine et il se figea, quand le visage anguleux d'Hannibal se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Arrête de fuir, tu le veux au moins autant que moi, » susurra le Docteur Lecter, ses iris havane fixés sur les lèvres de sa proie.

« Non, » nia Graham, sans aucune conviction dans la voix.

« Menteur, » répliqua Hannibal, avant de l'embrasser durement.

Will ferma les yeux, le poids écrasant du corps au-dessus du sien pénétra violemment son espace vital, le parfum enivrant et masculin de l'homme intoxiqua son cerveau et le goût ensorcelant de sa langue envahit sa bouche quand elle força la barrière de ses dents. Sans qu'il puisse se maîtriser, ses mains agrippèrent la veste de costume et il sentit un gémissement indécent monter dans sa gorge. Le son fit vibrer ses narines et s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse. Hannibal se glissa entre ses cuisses, imposant, puissant, dominateur, et percevoir son excitation contre son aine, fut un électrochoc pour Will, qui le repoussa si rudement que le psychiatre bascula sur le tapis.

Sans attendre qu'il se relève, Graham se redressa hâtivement, attrapa son manteau, son écharpe et son sac, puis s'élança vers la sortie sans se retourner, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. La porte claqua fortement, le bruit résonna contre les murs, et Hannibal se ressaisit lentement, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

…

Le Docteur Lecter passa la semaine sans nouvelle de Will. Alana lui rendit visite et passa la soirée chez lui. Une nuit sans saveur, à côté du simple baiser qu'il avait partagé avec le profiler, où il s'appliqua à rendre la jeune femme toujours plus dépendante de son affection, de ses attentions et du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Le Docteur Bloom avait si facilement tourné le dos à celui dont elle prétendait être l'amie, pour la promesse d'étreintes agréables et d'une oreille attentive. Bien sûr, la brune admirait l'homme depuis de nombreuses années, maintenant, et ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu poser les yeux sur elle de cette manière. Mais l'occasion était trop belle pour refuser. De plus, elle y voyait une opportunité d'éloigner enfin son confrère de Will, à qui, elle en était persuadée, il faisait plus de mal que de bien en acceptant cette parodie de thérapie.

Si elle savait, se dit Hannibal, en souriant intérieurement, alors qu'elle dormait, blottie contre son flanc. Demain, il appellerait Will. Faussement repentant, il s'excuserait pour sa conduite, et le profiler reviendrait pour une nouvelle séance. Puis, il jouerait le mâle détaché, drapé dans sa dignité, ne ferait aucun geste vers lui, agirait comme si de rien n'était, et le laisserait venir à lui, quand il ne supporterait plus d'être ignoré. Oui, il voulait Will Graham et il l'aurait.

…

Comme il l'avait prévu, le brun accepta ses excuses, s'il promettait de ne pas recommencer, et maintint son rendez-vous le soir même. Hannibal se frotta les mains, rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir, certainement très mal à l'aise. Tobias Beecher se glisserait de nouveau entre eux et Will serait enfin à point pour la dégustation.

Mais avant, il devait de nouveau accueillir l'avocat dans son cabinet. Ce dernier arriva à l'heure et un peu plus serein que durant la séance précédente. C'est en lui serrant la main, qu'Hannibal l'aperçut. Le suçon violacé, particulièrement mal placé, dans le cou de son patient, malgré le col de sa chemise blanche et sa cravate ennuyeuse. L'homme n'avait pourtant évoqué aucune relation en cours. Mais peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ces derniers jours, se raisonna le Docteur Lecter, en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il décida néanmoins de le mettre à l'épreuve, sans pour autant être intrusif, pour ne pas le faire se refermer comme une huître.

« Pourquoi avez-vous déménagé à Baltimore, Tobias ? » Démarra-t-il la séance, sans lui laisser le choix du sujet.

« Je voulais laisser mon ancienne vie derrière moi et repartir à zéro avec mes enfants, » répondit-il, comme le psychiatre s'y attendait.

Beecher recelé peut-être quelques mystères, mais du reste, il était si prévisible.

« Et comment se passe votre installation ? Avez-vous des occupations, un emploi stable ? »

« Je travaille en free-lance chez moi, pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry et Holly. Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper. »

Une fois de plus, l'homme lui servait une demi-vérité. Son fils et sa fille passaient forcément leurs journées à l'école. Il souhaitait rester chez lui pour d'autres raisons que de simplement être présent pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et quand ils rentraient le soir.

« Et tous les lundis, je propose bénévolement mes services à la prison de Baltimore. »

« Dites-m'en plus sur ces activités. »

« Eh bien, j'étudie les dossiers des prisonniers qui s'estiment lésés par le système judiciaire. Si je constate une injustice, je fais en sorte que leurs voix soient entendues. Pour avoir moi-même été détenu, je sais que, du moment où l'on vous a jugé coupable, plus personne ne vous écoute. Être privé de liberté est déjà une punition suffisante, en soi. Mais les gens oublient que ce sont aussi des êtres humains et qu'on ne peut pas les traiter comme des animaux. On m'a tendu la main, quand j'ai voulu être libéré sur parole. Il me semble donc naturel d'en faire de même pour les autres. »

« C'est tout à votre honneur, » le complimenta Hannibal. « Cela vous donne-t-il l'impression d'être utile ? »

« Je suppose, oui. Toutes les affaires n'aboutissent pas en faveur des détenus, loin de là, mais chaque victoire est un cadeau. »

« Et qu'en est-il de vos relations ? » Le questionna Lecter, en changeant brusquement de sujet, pour en venir où il voulait.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Tenta d'esquiver son patient.

« Avez-vous fait des rencontres ? Êtes-vous ouvert à l'idée de retrouver une intimité avec quelqu'un ? »

Tobias ne répondit pas immédiatement, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de la refermer. Une légère rougeur teinta ses joues, quand ses pensées s'envolèrent immanquablement vers une personne en particulier. C'était le signal qu'attendait le psychiatre.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de relever la marque dans votre cou, » admit-il, faussement embarrassé, en désignant son propre col.

Dans un geste parfaitement vain, l'avocat posa sa main sur la preuve de son forfait, très mal à l'aise d'avoir été percé à jour.

« Il y a donc une personne dans votre vie ? »

« En quelque sorte, » répliqua Beecher, évasivement.

« Votre relation n'est pas encore établie ? Il n'y a aucun mal à fréquenter quelqu'un uniquement pour le plaisir, Tobias. N'ayez honte de rien, dans mon cabinet. »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce type de liaison, » hésita-t-il. « Disons que c'est compliqué. »

« Parce que c'est un homme ? » Lança Hannibal, pour l'ébranler, à dessein.

« Pardon ? ! » S'offusqua-t-il, comme le psychiatre l'avait prévu.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, » se justifia-t-il immédiatement. « J'ai simplement cru, puisque vous semblez très embarrassé à l'idée d'en parler, que… »

« C'est vrai, » le coupa-t-il. « C'est un homme. Mais le problème ne vient pas de là. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna faussement le Docteur Lecter.

« Enfin, si, c'est sûrement une partie du problème, mais… » Beecher soupira. « J'aimerais discuter d'autre chose, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. »

« Bien entendu, Tobias. Cette heure est la vôtre, c'est vous qui décidez, » capitula Hannibal, quand il comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus aujourd'hui.

L'avocat saisit la perche qui lui était tendue et redirigea la séance sur ses activités professionnelles, dont il était visiblement très fier, et sur ses relations tumultueuses avec ses enfants, qu'il aimerait meilleures.

Ce coup d'épée dans l'eau agaça le psychiatre, mais il n'en montra rien. Maintenant qu'ils avaient crevé l'abcès, l'homme aborderait de nouveau le sujet de lui-même, quand il serait prêt. Il accepta donc sa défaite provisoire et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de Will, en écoutant Beecher étaler son altruisme barbant et des anecdotes sans intérêt.

Mais l'heure arriva à son terme, sans qu'il ne perçoive aucun bruit venant de l'entrée, et Tobias se leva en le remerciant. Will comptait arriver en retard, juste pour l'irriter, se persuada Hannibal, en faisant taire la part de lui qui craignait qu'il ne vienne tout simplement pas. Il raccompagna l'avocat à la porte et le salua, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur l'absence du profiler, et quand il se retrouva seul, dans son bureau silencieux comme un mausolée, il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'occuper, durant sa longue attente.

Les secondes devinrent des minutes, et les minutes une demi-heure. C'est quand il ne resta qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne ferme pour la nuit et se retire, quand il s'était résigné à aller rendre lui-même visite à Will le lendemain, pour se racheter, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin, dans la salle d'attente.

Hannibal retint inconsciemment son souffle, cela pouvait très bien être Alana ou Jack. Mais non, les deux savaient très bien qu'il était censé être en pleine séance et ne se permettraient pas de le déranger. Il se leva, quand deux coups discrets furent frappés contre le battant de son bureau, comme si la personne s'excusait d'avance, et ouvrit sans trouver la force de paraître offensé, tant il fut soulagé en se retrouvant face au profiler. Immédiatement, il se noya dans ses yeux trop bleus. Il guetta les justifications, les explications, mais aucun mot ne passa les lèvres qui vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes, dans une étreinte soudaine et inattendue.

Hannibal réceptionna Will dans ses bras, sans se faire prier, recula dans son bureau en l'entraînant avec lui. Il en avait rêvé toute la semaine de cette bouche et elle était encore plus délicieuse que dans son souvenir. Il les guida dans la pièce, jusqu'à la banquette. Will abandonna son manteau, son écharpe et son sac au sol, avant de retirer la veste d'Hannibal précipitamment. Elle finit également sur le tapis. Puis il s'attaqua à son gilet, sa cravate, sa chemise, avant de soupirer d'agacement.

« Pourquoi portes-tu autant de couches de vêtements ? » Marmonna-t-il, en se débattant avec les boutons minuscules.

Le psychiatre prit ses poignets et stoppa ses gestes imprécis. Puis, il retira lui-même sa chemise, offrant son torse au jeune homme, qui posa une main légèrement tremblante sur une épaule nue, avant de caresser les fins poils de ses pectoraux. Hannibal l'observa, sans bouger, redessiner sa musculature du bout des doigts, presque ému par sa douceur.

« C'est… Différent, » constata Will, inutilement.

Sa paume moite descendit sur ses abdominaux, qu'il contracta sous la caresse, avant de se poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture, hésitante. Hannibal effleura sa joue, l'incita à le regarder.

« Will… » Murmura-t-il, comme s'il essayait de lui dire que rien ne pressait, qu'ils pouvaient en rester là, mais le brun l'interrompit en plaquant brusquement sa main sur son membre, avant de le saisir fermement à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement, qui foudroya Will sur place et lui donna l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il n'imaginait jamais entendre un tel son dans la bouche d'un homme comme le Docteur Lecter.

Impulsivement, il le poussa à son tour sur le sofa, où Hannibal se laissa volontiers choir, curieux de voir jusqu'où irait Will, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'aiguiller. À son étonnement, il se mit lui-même torse nu, avant de venir s'asseoir sur ses hanches et de se pencher sur lui pour happer ses lèvres de nouveau. Hannibal le tira contre lui, savoura la sensation de sa peau glissant sur la sienne. Le reste des vêtements rejoignit rapidement les autres sur le sol, les deux corps nus se collèrent l'un à l'autre sur l'étroit sofa, ondulèrent sensuellement, s'entremêlèrent, dans un concert de soupirs, de murmures, de bruits mouillés presque indécents.

Will improvisait, voguait en terre inconnue, semblait à la fois indécis et insatiable, se laissait guider par les gestes précis d'Hannibal. Puis, il tendit soudainement le bras vers son sac, fouilla à la hâte à l'intérieur et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs dont il extrait une ribambelle d'emballages, avant de placer le tout dans la main d'Hannibal, signifiant implicitement qu'il le laissait diriger cette manche.

« J'ai pensé que cela pourrait nous servir, » se justifia-t-il, face au regard interrogateur de son partenaire, qui se redressa en l'incitant à descendre de ses hanches.

« Allonge-toi sur le dos, tu seras plus à l'aise. »

Will y consentit, malgré son malaise d'être ainsi exposé, mais ne quitta pas Hannibal des yeux, quand il déroula la protection sur son érection, avant de lubrifier ses doigts. La grâce et la maîtrise de sa gestuelle, rassurèrent et captivèrent le regard bleu du brun, qui se tendit néanmoins, quand le gel froid entra en contact avec son intimité et que les phalanges inquisitrices glissèrent avec précaution en lui. La sensation le fit grimacer d'inconfort et s'agripper au biceps d'Hannibal. Il fut soudainement moins sûr de vouloir continuer. Tout ceci était de la folie. Un tueur en série qu'il était censé piéger et manipuler, le désirait. Lui, l'asocial instable qu'il avait volontairement fait enfermer à sa place. Le psychiatre maintint son regard, en creusant un peu plus en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de plaisir brille dans ses yeux et expulse brutalement l'air de ses poumons. Il se pencha alors à son oreille, embrassa son cou, le fit frissonner.

« Tu m'appartiens, Will, » affirma-t-il, avant de faire serpenter sa langue sur son torse, son ventre ferme et de prendre son sexe ferme et chaud dans sa bouche.

Will se cambra, surpris, et empoigna les cheveux d'Hannibal un peu trop fort. Mais ce dernier réagit à peine et se glissa entre ses cuisses, quand il le sentit prêt, avant de le pénétrer lentement. Le brun se cramponna à ses épaules, planta ses ongles dans sa peau et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, en serrant les dents pour ne pas geindre de douleur. Le blond était imposant, fort, presque bestial et le prit à un rythme toujours maîtrisé mais dur, profond, qui le transperça.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée, et le faible éclairage de la lampe posée sur le bureau donnait à la scène une ambiance feutrée, pleine de zones d'ombre, faisait briller la sueur sur la peau, alors que les corps se percutaient, dansaient ensemble et s'affrontaient. Will laissa Hannibal l'envahir, le posséder, contaminer chaque fibre de son corps, sous le regard perçant du Wendigo, qui les observait accroupi dans un coin de la pièce.

Hannibal se perdit dans la chaleur de Will, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les emporte et qu'ils s'étendent sur la banquette, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en laissant leurs cœurs s'apaiser, leurs respirations ralentir et la réalité reprendre doucement ses droits. Will se demanda si Hannibal avait déjà fait ce genre de choses dans son bureau, mais préféra ne pas poser la question. À la place, il se blottit contre lui et ne dit rien durant de longues minutes. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Cette relation ne pouvait mener qu'à une impasse. Devait-il lui avouer ses intentions, ainsi que celles de Jack, pour lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir ou, au contraire, jouer l'agent double et prétendre gagner sur les deux tableaux ?

Hannibal paraissait étonnamment paisible et bon, dans cette posture. Nu, vulnérable et ouvert. Il lui fut presque difficile de faire le lien avec le sociopathe sans remords ni miséricorde, ou même avec le psychiatre professionnel et froid. Il caressa distraitement ses cheveux blond argenté et son regard tomba sur sa montre restée à son poignet. Il constata alors qu'il était déjà tard.

« Nous avons largement dépassé l'horaire, Docteur Lecter, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Dois-je te rappeler ton retard inadmissible de quarante-cinq minutes ? » Répondit Hannibal sur le même ton.

« Je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision définitive. J'ai tergiversé toute la semaine, » admit Will, en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, pour éviter de tomber par terre.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour une séance, si tu ressens le besoin de parler. »

« Raconte-moi plutôt comment s'est déroulée celle de ton avocat mystérieux. »

« Il a un homme dans sa vie, dont il refuse de parler, » résuma Hannibal.

« Il l'a donc avoué. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit s'il l'avait connu dans cette prison ? C'est laquelle d'ailleurs ? »

« Le pénitencier de haute sécurité d'Oswald, et il ne m'a divulgué aucun détail sur leur rencontre, ni même sur leur relation. »

« C'est étrange, je suis certain d'en avoir entendu parler récemment… » Réfléchit Will, en regardant le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre. «… Une histoire d'évasion, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, ils ont un fugitif en cavale depuis plusieurs mois. Ils ont faxé sa photo à toutes les autorités du pays. Chris… Quelque chose… Il me semble. Tu penses que ça pourrait être lui, l'homme qu'il cache ? »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Si c'est le cas, que feras-tu ? »

« Je suis un grand romantique dans l'âme. »

Will éclata de rire contre l'épaule d'Hannibal.

« Je vais me renseigner sur ce Chris. S'il est vraiment dangereux… »

« Et tu t'y connais en homme dangereux, » le coupa-t-il. « Dois-je comprendre que tu comptes tout mettre en œuvre pour me faire arrêter ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé, » préféra répondre Will.

« Que veux-tu, Will ? »

Le brun soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du sofa, en tournant le dos à Hannibal. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et frotta ses yeux, comme s'il pouvait s'éclaircir les idées par ce seul geste.

« Je ne sais plus. »

Hannibal se redressa et vint se coller à son dos, en passant un bras autour de son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et frotta son nez contre les cheveux sur sa nuque. Will posa une main sur la sienne, entremêla leurs doigts, avant de serrer de toutes ses forces. Il avait du mal à respirer et un début de migraine lancinant. Une légère nausée tordit son estomac. Le bien, le mal, la morale, le vice, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, plus rien ne semblait clair. Une larme solitaire dévala sa joue, sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Hannibal tourna sa tête vers lui et la recueillit du bout des lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

« Enfuis-toi avec moi… » Murmura-t-il. « Rentre chez toi, prends tes affaires et partons d'ici. »

« Et quoi ? » Demanda Will, en pivotant pour lui faire face. « Ils vécurent heureux et commirent beaucoup de meurtres ? C'est ridicule. Combien de temps escomptes-tu vivre ainsi ? »

« Je ne peux réprimer ce que je suis. Mais je te veux également à mes côtés. »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, » conclut Will, malgré lui tenté de tout simplement le suivre, où qu'il décide d'aller.

« Reste au moins cette nuit, » le pria Hannibal, en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Sans un mot, le brun se dégagea, se leva et se rhabilla dans un état second, sous le regard incertain du psychiatre, qui l'observa batailler avec sa conscience. Il craignait qu'il parte et ne revienne pas, mais douta d'avoir la force de le retenir, s'il prenait cette décision. Alors, il se contenta de l'imiter en silence, sans prendre la peine, cependant, de remettre son gilet, sa cravate et sa veste. Il enfila juste sa chemise, qu'il laissa ouverte sur son torse pâle, et son pantalon. Puis, Will mit son écharpe dans son sac, plia son manteau sur son bras et alla se poster près de la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison, et non pas à côté de la sortie. Et Hannibal le fixa, n'osant espérer.

« Tu comptes rester planter là ? » Demanda ironiquement Will.

Le cannibale sourit en coin, prit le reste de ses vêtements d'une main et mena son amant dans sa demeure, jusqu'à l'étage, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, sans que le profiler se doute une seule seconde qu'Abigaïl reposait dans la pièce voisine. Et Will resta, cette nuit-là. Il se pelotonna contre lui, sous la couette, à la recherche de chaleur par cette nuit glaciale. Et Hannibal garda son corps nu contre lui, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour une deuxième fois, lentement, de manière moins précipitée et plus charnelle, prenant le temps de se découvrir. Il resta éveillé très tard, alors que le brun dormait déjà, la tête sur son épaule.

…

La semaine fut schizophrénique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Will s'entretint avec Jack, prétendit que l'opération avançait lentement mais sûrement, alors qu'il sentait encore les mains d'Hannibal sur lui, son parfum entêtant, son membre à l'intérieur de lui. L'instinct de Crawford lui dit que quelque chose clochait, mais il s'aveugla, prêt à tout pour coincer le cannibale.

Will se sentait écartelé, mais ses sentiments pour Hannibal étaient puissants, dévorants, dévastateurs, et étrangement, donnaient à sa psyché l'équilibre qu'il lui manquait. Il se sentait plus stable que jamais, alors qu'il avait un pied dans chaque camp et qu'il mentait à tout le monde.

Pour autant, il fut incapable d'arrêter une décision définitive, comme si cette situation pouvait perdurer dans le temps, à la place, il se renseigna sur le fugitif d'Oswald, comme convenu, sans en parler à personne. Et ce qu'il découvrit sur Chris Keller provoqua un cas de conscience. L'homme était condamné à une peine de 88 ans, pour une double tentative de meurtre, un vol à main armée et conduite en état d'ivresse. Il était également fortement soupçonné d'avoir torturé et assassiné plusieurs homosexuels, après avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec eux. Keller était donc un tueur en série homophobe, et aujourd'hui, il vivrait une relation sulfureuse avec cet avocat ? Cela lui semblait surréaliste. Son ancien codétenu parfaitement ennuyeux serait-il son ticket d'or ? Ou le manipulait-il pour ne pas se faire attraper par les autorités ? Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi Tobias Beecher était toujours en vie. Une expertise psychiatrique le décrivait comme un narcissique obsédé par son emprise sexuelle sur les personnes susceptibles de s'intéresser à lui. Mais Will ne sut quoi penser de ses découvertes et décréta d'en parler à son amant.

Hannibal, de son côté, reçut Alana, avant de finalement lui demander de partir, en prétextant se sentir grippé, après un dîner qui se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant, c'était tout simplement devenu au-dessus de ses forces. Il savait que Will risquait d'apprendre sa liaison avec la brune, il avait déjà des soupçons, et qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas s'il comprenait qu'elle avait perduré après la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Alors, pour lui, il accepta de relâcher son emprise sur le Docteur Bloom et de faire en sorte qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Ce qu'il fit deux jours plus tard et qu'elle prit comme il s'y attendait. C'est-à-dire très mal. Elle ne comprit pas et l'accusa de s'être servi d'elle pour noyer son chagrin d'avoir perdu Will, et qu'à présent qu'il revenait auprès de lui, il la laissait tomber sans remords. Elle hurla que leur relation était toxique et malsaine, lui rappela que Will l'accusait encore d'être un meurtrier, un cannibale, et recherchait malgré tout sa présence. Ce qu'elle qualifia de comportement dissociatif, avant de l'accuser de ne pas se comporter en ami en entretenant son délire et de claquer la porte.

Hannibal hésita également à révéler à Will, la présence d'Abigaïl sous son toit. Car, pour cela, il devrait également avouer enfin, avoir volontairement sectionné l'oreille de la jeune fille pour la placer dans l'estomac du profiler à son insu, pour le faire accuser. Ainsi que d'avoir simulé la mort de leur fille de substitution, pour la tenir à l'écart des autorités, après qu'elle ait mis sa couverture en danger en déterrant elle-même le corps de Nicholas Boyle. Des informations, qu'assurément, il n'apprécierait pas. Mais cacher sa présence, s'il revenait passer la nuit chez lui, pourrait s'avérer problématique. Will était trop intelligent, trop observateur et tout à fait capable d'explorer les autres pièces de l'étage, dans un moment d'inattention de sa part, pour nourrir sa curiosité maladive. Cependant, il remit sa décision à plus tard.

…

Quand Tobias revint, Hannibal l'attendait de pied ferme, fort des renseignements que Will lui avait transmis sur l'amant présumé de l'avocat. Inconscient des nouvelles armes que le psychiatre possédait contre lui, il s'assit, détendu et en confiance. La chute fut donc très rude, et Tobias, incapable de dissimiler sa réaction, quand le Docteur Lecter débuta abruptement la séance.

« Souhaitez-vous me parler de Chris, aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

Beecher se leva si brutalement, que son fauteuil se décala de plusieurs centimètres.

« Qui vous a parlé de lui ? ! »

« Vous, Tobias. La semaine dernière, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? » Répondit Hannibal, en feignant la surprise.

« Je suis presque sûr de ne pas vous avoir dit son prénom. »

« Il semblerait que vous soyez confus. Comment aurais-je pu l'apprendre autrement que de votre bouche ? »

« J'ai mené mon enquête sur Will Graham, vous savez. Je sais qu'il travaille pour le FBI. C'est lui qui vous a informé. Pourquoi vous voit-il, de toute manière ? Il a été accusé à tort de multiples meurtres et prétend que c'est vous qui les avez commis ! »

L'avocat le pointa du doigt, en reculant.

« Les raisons pour lesquelles Monsieur Graham me consulte ne vous regardent pas, Tobias. Mais, nous n'abordons pas les détails de son travail, durant nos séances. Je vous assure que c'est vous, qui m'avez dit le nom de votre compagnon, quand nous avons brièvement abordé le sujet. »

Beecher parut douter, le ton du psychiatre était convaincant et il semblait sincèrement déconcerté par son emportement. Mais, intérieurement, Hannibal jubilait. Jouer ainsi avec les nerfs de son patient, l'amusait beaucoup.

« Je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous, » l'invita-t-il.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'avocat finit par se trouver ridicule et consentit à reprendre sa place calmement.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Les excuses sont inutiles. Dites-m'en plus sur Chris. Est-ce une rencontre récente ? » Reprit le psychiatre, en faisant mine de prendre des notes.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en discuter. »

« Si vous refusez de traiter tous les problèmes qui vous mettent mal à l'aise, votre travail ici n'aboutira à rien. Cette heure est la vôtre, Tobias, et vous avez le contrôle, mais la thérapie n'est pas une sinécure. Vous devez vous investir sérieusement. »

« Vous avez raison, » lui accorda-t-il, sans rien ajouter, cependant.

« Peut-être préférez-vous développer sur vos sentiments, à l'idée d'être en couple avec un homme ? Si j'ai bien compris, la découverte de votre homosexualité s'est faite durant votre incarcération, dans des conditions désastreuses, » reprit Lecter, magnanime.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel, » démentit son patient.

« Bisexuel, peut-être ? »

« Je suppose. Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. Mais les femmes m'attirent toujours. »

« Mais Chris est spécial. »

« Il n'est pas parfait, loin de là, et notre relation non plus. Mais il m'aime plus que quiconque ne m'aimera jamais. »

« Vous êtes-vous connus en détention ? » Risqua de nouveau Hannibal.

Tobias hocha simplement la tête, après quelques secondes de silence.

« Et l'avez-vous aidé à être libéré sur parole ? »

La question mit instantanément Beecher dans l'embarras et Hannibal sut avec certitude qu'il cachait bien Keller chez lui.

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait relâcher, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne doute pas que vous avez essayé, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, » supposa Hannibal.

L'avocat acquiesça de nouveau, en fuyant son regard, extrêmement tendu.

« Je peux vous aider, si vous le souhaitez, vous n'avez qu'à demander, » proposa alors le psychiatre. « Depuis combien de temps le dissimulez-vous ? »

« Au début, juste après ma libération, je venais le voir toutes les semaines, pour parler de sa défense. À cette époque-là, j'étais euphorique d'être enfin dehors, de retrouver mes enfants, mon travail, mais je culpabilisais de le laisser derrière. J'ai donc tout fait pour le sortir de là. Mais c'est aussi à cette période que j'ai commencé à fréquenter l'institutrice de ma fille. J'avais besoin de normalité, de stabilité. Ma relation avec Chris m'avait apporté plus de souffrance que de bonheur, elle était instable, jalonnée de trahisons et de coups bas. Mais l'on s'aimait. Beaucoup trop en réalité. Il me voulait pour lui seul et c'est ma liaison avec cette femme qui a tout déclenché. »

L'homme fit une pause dans son récit, les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Hannibal respecta ce silence, pour ne pas briser sa concentration.

« Un jour, au parloir, il m'a annoncé qu'une de ses ex-femmes, celle qui était obèse, allait mourir si on ne lui fournissait pas un traitement. Mais les médicaments n'étaient pas licites aux États-Unis et Chris avait dû les faire entrer illégalement, par l'intermédiaire d'un ami. Je devais simplement les récupérer, mais cela signifiait enfreindre ma conditionnelle et j'étais blessé qu'il me le demande. Il m'a supplié, m'a répété qu'il m'aimait et qu'il n'avait que moi, et j'ai cédé. »

« Puisque vous êtes devant moi, j'en déduis que la transaction s'est bien déroulée. »

« En réalité, elle n'a pas eu lieu. Le jour en question, mon fils a fait une chute à vélo et s'est cassé le bras. J'ai dû le conduire à l'hôpital et j'ai manqué le rendez-vous. Je comptais rendre une nouvelle visite à Chris, le lendemain, pour lui expliquer la situation et décider d'une nouvelle date mais, le soir même, j'apprenais que la police, renseignée par une source anonyme, avait arrêté le type. »

« Vous pensiez que c'était lui, la source, » devina Hannibal.

« J'en étais intimement convaincu, même si je n'avais aucune preuve. Je le sentais dans mes tripes. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que j'ai une vie, alors qu'il moisissait dans le couloir de la mort. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je devais partir. J'ai fait mes cartons, j'ai vendu ma maison et, avec l'argent, j'ai trouvé un logement ici. Je n'y suis même pas retourné pour lui dire au revoir. Je pensais ne pas avoir la force d'aller au bout, si je le revoyais une dernière fois. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« J'étais installé depuis environ un mois, avec les enfants. Nous prenions doucement nos marques et je me félicitais chaque jour de ma décision. Ils aimaient leur nouvelle école et ici, personne ne savait qui nous étions. Une nuit, il a sonné à ma porte. Il était sale, blessé et affamé. Sur le moment, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de l'accueillir, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et m'explique ce qu'il faisait là. Son évasion m'avait complètement échappé. L'affaire n'avait pas fait grand bruit dans les autres états. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent souvent et, la plupart du temps, les prisonniers sont appréhendés rapidement. Mais Chris est malin. Comme j'ai pu le constater quand il m'a raconté sa cavale. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'est enfui, il refuse d'en parler. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas fier de certaines choses. Mais ce qu'il a dit, en revanche, c'est qu'il l'avait fait pour moi. Pour me retrouver, s'excuser, il n'a même pas tenté de nier son coup monté avec les médicaments. J'ai été faible, je l'avoue. Il se planque dans ma cave depuis cinq semaines, maintenant. Même les enfants ne sont pas au courant. Il n'en sort que durant leur absence. Le week-end, j'essaye de passer le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur avec eux, pour qu'il puisse se doucher, manger et prendre l'air. Je descends le rejoindre toutes les nuits, pour être sûr qu'ils ne nous entendent pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais supporter cette situation. Je ne peux pas en parler, je n'invite personne chez moi, je m'interdis toutes relations amicales, pour ne pas avoir à me justifier. »

« C'est une très lourde charge, Tobias. La question étant : qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Y mettre en terme ? » Demanda Hannibal, satisfait que son patient se soit enfin ouvert à lui.

« Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais déjà fait. Vous avez dit pouvoir m'aider, mais en quoi ? N'allez-vous pas nous dénoncer ? »

L'homme semblait résigné, si jamais c'était bien le cas. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, en réalité, que quelqu'un le sorte de là et prenne les décisions à sa place, car il n'avait pas la force de renoncer lui-même à l'homme qu'il aimait, bien que ce soit un monstre.

« Votre seule option est de quitter le pays. J'ai les moyens de vous faire passer la frontière sans heurt, » proposa ouvertement Hannibal, en se disant que Will comprendrait qu'il était aussi capable du meilleur, dans certains cas, et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Vous n'avez rien à y gagner, » le questionna Beecher, méfiant.

« J'ai mes propres raisons et elles n'ont rien à voir avec vous. Dites-vous simplement que je préfère les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien. »

L'ironie dans la voix du psychiatre n'échappa pas à Tobias, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Laissez-moi une semaine pour tout organiser. »

« Combien ? »

« Ce sera à mes frais, ne vous souciez pas de cela. »

« Où ? »

« Je vous le dirai en temps voulu. Il vaut mieux que vous en sachiez le moins possible. »

L'homme était tendu comme un arc, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, Hannibal pouvait presque percevoir son rythme cardiaque affolé dans la pièce silencieuse. Puis, Beecher approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Préparez-vous discrètement. Vous ne pourrez pas emporter beaucoup de choses. Emballez simplement quelques vêtements légers, vous n'aurez pas besoin de manteau où vous irez, et des produits de première nécessité. Dites simplement à vos enfants que vous allez partir en vacances avec un ami et prétendez qu'il se joindra à vous le jour du départ. D'ici là, qu'il reste caché. Vous ne pourrez dire au revoir à personne et devrez afficher un comportement normal. Ne démissionnez pas, ne coupez vos liens avec aucune de vos relations. Vous disparaîtrez simplement et le temps que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, vous serez déjà loin et introuvables. »

Tobias écouta attentivement les instructions, sans l'interrompre. Tout allait tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face et préféra se laisser dicter sa conduite. Le psychiatre paraissait sûr de lui, dégageait une telle confiance, qu'il lui rappela Chris sous certains aspects. C'est ce qui le décida à le suivre aveuglément. Cet homme savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Will vient d'arriver, » constata subitement Hannibal, en entendant la porte se refermer dans l'entrée. « Ceci était notre dernière séance, je le crains, » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Tobias l'imita, avant de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait. Hannibal le tira alors à lui et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je vais donc vous donner un simple conseil. Vous n'avez qu'un seul problème. Admettre ce que vous êtes. Vous agissez comme s'il y avait deux Tobias Beecher. Celui d'avant votre incarcération et celui qui a dû s'adapter pour survivre en prison. Mais ces deux personnes sont un seul et même individu. Vous devez absorber votre côté sombre et arrêter de tenter par tous les moyens de redevenir celui que vous étiez. Car votre vie a enfin cessé d'être un mensonge, à la seconde où vous avez renversé cette fillette. »

L'avocat fut foudroyé sur place, par les mots minutieusement choisis, et quitta le cabinet, momentanément déphasé, en saluant vaguement Will, avant de sortir après qu'Hannibal lui ait assuré qu'il le contacterait.

Hannibal et Will se fixèrent durant une éternité, bien après que la porte ait plaqué. Puis, le psychiatre leva une main et caressa la joue du profiler, avant de la glisser derrière sa nuque et de le tirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

« T'aurais-je manqué ? » Demanda Will, contre ses lèvres, en souriant.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, » l'avertit Hannibal, malgré lui amusé. « Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, » admit-il ensuite, avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Toi aussi, » murmura le brun, en retour.

Ils profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre, pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, en se perdant dans une étreinte qui resta sage, mais chaude et voluptueuse, avant de finalement entrer dans le bureau, dans un silence confortable.

« Ton avocat semblait bouleversé, en sortant, » lança Will, en s'asseyant.

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ avocat, » répliqua Hannibal. « Et il était secoué car il m'a enfin avoué qu'il cachait un fugitif chez lui, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans ma grande mansuétude, je lui ai donc proposé de les aider à quitter le pays. »

« Pardon ? Tu as fait quoi ? » S'exclama Will, en se redressant dans son siège.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis un grand romantique qui s'ignore. »

« Chris Keller est un tueur en série, dont les victimes présumées sont tous des homosexuels ! Dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin de lui, il le tuera ! »

« Je ne pense pas. Keller a trouvé son équilibre auprès de lui. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se faire tuer, juste pour le retrouver. »

« Il était déjà dans le couloir de la mort, il n'avait rien à perdre, » répliqua Will.

Hannibal s'attendait à une autre réaction, mais comme souvent, son amant le surprit.

« Je reste persuadé qu'il n'aurait tout risqué et remué ciel et terre, pour rejoindre Beecher, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas sincères. »

« Pourquoi cela paraît-il si important pour toi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui te motive. Ça ne te ressemble pas, de jouer les marieuses. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas et Will le scruta longuement, quand il vit enfin dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait raté jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oh mon Dieu… Tu crois que s'ils s'en sortent, alors nous aussi. Tu penses que nos situations sont similaires. Le meurtrier amoureux et son amant désaxé. Tu étais sérieux quand tu m'as demandé de fuir avec toi. »

« Je dois te montrer quelque chose, » décida soudainement le psychiatre, en se levant. « Suis-moi. »

Ébranlé, Will le suivit dans la maison, sans rien dire. Hannibal traversa le rez-de-chaussée, avant de les guider dans l'escalier. Le profiler ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et resta sur ses gardes. Puis, dans le couloir à l'étage, le blond s'arrêta devant la porte jouxtant sa chambre et se tourna vers lui.

« Dans cette pièce, se trouve la preuve que mes sentiments à ton égard sont sincères, » dit-il simplement, alors que son langage corporel exprimait tout le contraire.

Il semblait sur le point de sauter d'une falaise et Will n'aima pas ça. Que cachait-il de si énorme ? La seule manière de la savoir était d'ouvrir cette porte, alors le brun se lança et entra dans ce qui s'avéra être une chambre d'ami.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où Hannibal voulait en venir, car à première vue, la pièce était vide et parfaitement normale. Puis, il la vit, recroquevillée dans un coin sombre, car elle les avait sûrement entendus parler. Son sang quitta son visage et sa gorge se noua. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Abigaïl risqua un pas prudent vers lui, ses yeux plein de larmes et de soulagement. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses frêles épaules, ses mains tremblaient.

« Will… » Bégaya-t-elle, en tendant ses bras.

Toujours incapable de parler, le profiler couvrit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille et l'accueillit contre son torse, la serra contre lui, sans chercher à retenir ses émotions. Hannibal observa les retrouvailles depuis le seuil, terrifié comme il l'avait rarement été dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce que Will la relâche et s'éloigne, pour poser sur lui un regard qu'il n'oublierait sûrement jamais. Un frisson d'appréhension le parcourut, quand il lut la menace dans ses yeux trop bleus.

« Pourquoi ? » Coassa-t-il.

« C'est elle qui a déterré Nicholas Boyle. Elle allait se faire prendre. Je devais la protéger. »

« Me faire accuser de son meurtre, c'est ça, ta définition de la protéger ? ! »

D'un geste rageur, il souleva les cheveux d'Abigaïl pour regarder en dessous.

« Tu l'as volontairement mutilée ! As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti, quand je ne me souvenais de rien entre le moment où nous étions dans la cabane de Garret Jacob Hobbs et celui où j'étais dans un avion pour la Virginie ? ! J'ai réellement cru l'avoir tuée, Hannibal ! Comment tu as pu me laisser croire ça, alors qu'elle était ici pendant tout ce temps ? ! »

Le coup de poing partit et le cannibale ne fit rien pour l'esquiver. Il l'encaissa sans broncher, même quand il sentit sa lèvre inférieure s'ouvrir contre ses dents et saigner dans sa bouche. Il se redressa, prêt à recevoir autant de blessures que Will voudrait lui donner, tant que cela pouvait l'empêcher de le quitter. Mais rien ne vint, son amant était comme vidé de ses forces. En larme et tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière lui, vaincu.

« Je voulais que nous soyons une famille. C'est pour cette raison que je suis finalement revenu sur mon choix et que je t'ai fait sortir de l'hôpital, » admit Hannibal, d'une voix sourde. « Quand tu as été incarcéré, j'ai compris que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, si tu n'en faisais pas partie. »

« J'ai repris ma thérapie sur l'ordre de Jack, » lança brusquement Will.

« Pardon ? »

« Il a fait de moi son appât, avec ma bénédiction. J'étais censé te faire croire que j'étais comme toi, que je partageais ton point de vue et tes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses totalement confiance et que tu te confis suffisamment à moi pour que nous puissions t'inculper. »

Hannibal accusa la révélation, la prit en pleine poitrine et perdit son souffle. Mais s'il lui avouait maintenant, c'est qu'il avait décidé de ne pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? D'arrêter toute l'opération. Que les derniers événements étaient véritables et non joués.

« Pourquoi me le dis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

« Parce que je mens depuis assez longtemps. À toi, à Jack, à moi-même. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te piéger, dans le fond. Je voulais juste une bonne excuse pour justifier de te fréquenter de nouveau, pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas parce que j'appréciais toujours ta compagnie, même après tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Et maintenant, après m'avoir… Montré que tu m'aimais, tu me rends Abigaïl sur un plateau. Je… »

Hannibal posa un genou à terre devant lui, glissa son buste entre ses cuisses et le serra contre lui, alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait à côté de lui et les prenait tous les deux dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura ce qui sembla une éternité, avant que Will la leur rende, la joue d'Abigaïl sur son épaule et le visage d'Hannibal dans son cou. Il se sentait tellement à sa place ainsi. Entre sa fille et son amant. Prêt à laisser les horreurs et les erreurs derrière lui.

« Faisons comme eux, » murmura Hannibal. « Donnons-nous la semaine pour empaqueter nos affaires et partons. »

« Tu veux t'enfuir en même temps que Beecher et Keller ? »

« Oui, sauvons-nous dans la direction opposée, les autorités penseront que les deux affaires sont liées, quand ils découvriront que Tobias me consultait et ne sauront pas par où commencer les recherches. »

« Où irions-nous ? »

« En Europe. Probablement l'Italie. »

« Il a construit tout un monde, pour nous trois, Will, » souffla Abigaïl.

« Tu prépares ça depuis des semaines… »

« Me suivras-tu ? »

« Oui, » murmura Will, en le regardant dans les yeux.

…

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme dans un brouillard, pour Will. Faire son rapport à Jack et boire un café avec lui, alors qu'Abigaïl était bien vivante, en sécurité et qu'Hannibal préparait leur départ, lui parut presque insurmontable, surréaliste. Tout comme aller voir le Docteur Bloom, pour lui demander de s'occuper de ses chiens, car il allait pêcher ce week-end et qu'il ne pouvait pas tous les emmener si loin, alors que vendredi soir, ils seraient dans un avion pour Paris.

Il savait qu'il devait les laisser derrière, qu'on prendrait soin d'eux, car ils les rendraient trop visibles, vulnérables, mais l'épreuve n'en fut pas moins rude. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes durant tout le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison d'Hannibal, le jour J. Il les avait enfermés chez lui, avec assez d'eau et de nourriture, pour être sûr que Winston ne le suivrait pas et ne pensait pas pouvoir oublier, même dans un siècle, les couinements de Buster, qui semblait avoir compris qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Quand il entra dans le cabinet, Tobias et Chris, qu'il reconnut sans peine, étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'Hannibal et Abigaïl. Il laissa la simple valise, dans laquelle ses maigres possessions étaient rentrées sans problème, à côté de la porte et s'avança dans la pièce qui avait abrité toutes ses conversations avec le psychiatre. Elle lui sembla plus étriquée, avec autant de monde entre ses murs.

Hannibal le regarda, remarqua ses yeux rougis, et le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Quand nous serons en sécurité, je trouverai un moyen de les ramener auprès de toi, je te le promets. »

Will hocha simplement la tête, quand il le relâcha, peu sûr de sa voix pour le moment. Puis, le blond sortit une pochette en papier de sa veste et la tendit à Beecher.

« Vos billets, » dit-il.

Keller les lui arracha rapidement des mains et ouvrit le rabat pour lire la destination.

« Buenos Aires ! Le soleil, les plages de sable et les belles femmes. Génial ! »

Tobias leva les yeux au ciel et ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Chris était, de toute manière, le seul à sourire. Will put alors voir à l'œuvre, le charme magnétique de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers des photos lugubres de garde à vue. Il pouvait assurément séduire n'importe qui, avec son corps athlétique, sa gueule d'ange à la mâchoire carrée et son regard bleu hypnotisant. Voir le couple ensemble laissa une drôle d'impression à Graham. Ces deux-là s'attiraient autant qu'ils se repoussaient. Un courant électrique semblait circuler entre eux. Mais il vit également l'amour incommensurable qui les liait et se demanda si Hannibal et lui renvoyaient le même genre d'image. Keller étudia le profiler, d'une œillade appréciatrice, et Will se détourna, mal à l'aise.

« Où sont vos enfants ? » Demanda-t-il à Beecher, pour faire la conversation et briser la tension.

« Ils attendent dans la voiture, dehors. Nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. Merci pour tout, Docteur Lecter, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

« Bonne chance, » répondit simplement Hannibal, en lui serrant la main.

« Vous aussi. » Lui renvoya-t-il, avant de partir, Keller sur ses talons.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, quand ils sortirent. Il ne restait qu'eux trois et l'expectative presque palpable dans l'air.

« Allons-y, » décida alors Hannibal, en saisissant la valise de Will.

Will et Abigaïl le suivirent sans hésiter.

…

Deux heures plus tard, le brun observait l'océan Atlantique, son front appuyé contre le hublot. À sa gauche, la jeune fille somnolait contre son épaule, emmitouflée dans la couverture fournie par la compagnie aérienne. En face de lui, dans le carré de siège qu'il avait réservé pour eux, pour plus de tranquillité, Hannibal le contemplait, comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment. Sous la tablette qui les séparait, leurs jambes étaient entrelacées.

Une hôtesse passa dans l'allée et leur proposa des boissons. Hannibal prit deux coupes de champagne et en tendit une à Will, avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de trinquer avec lui.

« À nous, » dit-il, en le fixant dans les yeux.

« À nous, » répéta son amant, en souriant franchement.

Les verres tintèrent doucement, alors que l'avion continuait sa course inexorable vers l'Est et que le soleil se couchait dans leur dos, pour se lever de nouveau à l'horizon, vers leur avenir.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
